CENICIENTA ROCKS
by Morgana Seregon
Summary: La historia de una cenicienta nueva ¿no os aburria la clasica siempre tan amable y sumisa? pues demosle la vuelta al cuento ¿que pasara? humor, incluye dialogos entre la escritora y protagonista y ¿quien sera? descubrid los interrogantes aqui!editado
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Cenicienta

Capítulo 1: Cenicienta. Anteriormente conocida como la chica invisible.

Empecemos por el principio, hace dos años, a finales de verano, yo vivía con mi abuela en un pisito en la ciudad. No tenía más familia y su pensión no daba para mucho, pero yo de siempre fui muy inteligente y con mucho trabajo y una vida social nula conseguí una beca para un internado elitista que, con un poco de suerte me ayudaría a conseguir mi carrera de psicología en la universidad.

-¿Querías ser psicóloga? ¡Pero si estás loca!-

-Ya estamos, sí quería ser psicóloga para entender a la gente, ayudarla y saber porque no encajaba-

-oh venga, pues mira a lo que has llegado ahora…-

-¡¿quieres callarte?! Ya estamos otra vez con la manía de empezar las cosas por el final-

-Como si tú no empezaras los libros por el final… -

-eso es… diferente, y déjame seguir que a este paso al final del libro tendré parkinson y mi letra será todavía peor-

-vale, sigue-

Veamos, por esa época yo era una despreocupada y despampanante rubia que… ¡deja de mirarme así! Ya sé que no era tan despampanante ni tan rubia…

-Eras una pelirroja, pecosa y paliducha…

Plaff, colleja al canto.

-Ni que tu fueras Mister Cuenca ¬¬-

-¡No! ¡Mucho mejor!! Si era yo un morenazo, con cuerpo de escándalo y unos ojazos grises ¡eh! No me mires con esa cara que me das miedo (¡parece una gata en celo!)-

-Grrrrr...-

Se hace el "silencio" y después de un rato…

(Colocándose la camisa) 

-Vaya, va a ser más difícil esto de lo que parecía, siempre me distraes…

-¿Yo…? Pero si yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una salida-

-No me mires con esa cara de cervatillo degollado… (Que me pone mucho)-

-¡ay madre! Más no, por dios, ¡que estoy cansado!-

-Por ahora lo dejaré porque hay que escribir la historia-

-Ufff-

-Todavía no cantes victoria. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí:

Septiembre llegó con su frío, sus libros nuevos/de 2ª mano, sus hojas caídas y sus caídas sin hojas, y en realidad con hojas también.

Sí, amigos míos, soy tan torpe y gafe que justo antes de emprender mi lucha con todas esas Barbies de plástico y labios de borde de bidé a lo Yola Berrocal, y de gilipollas afeminados con implantes de gomina en el cerebro…

-Respira, Ceni-

Uff, lo siento, es que me pierdo. El caso es que al bajar del autobús me enredé con los cordones y me caí de narices en un montón de hojas y ramitas secas con tan mala suerte (que raro) de que se me cayó la mochila con los libros en un charco de al lado, vamos que entre esto y que después tuve que correr para que el memo amargado del conductor no se llevara mis maletas (adrede, le vi las intenciones) llegue a clase tarde, con el pelo como un nido de estorninos y la mochila chorreando barro.

-Deberíais haberla visto, todavía tengo la foto que le hice…-

-¡Foto! ¡Qué foto!-

-Un inocente recuerdo… ¿no te lo comenté?-

-Te mataría…-

-Si no estuviese tan bueno-

-Grr!!-

Bueno, el caso es que al menos después de esta mala impresión, a quien pretendo engañar, las demás también fueron malas.

Al llegar, el rechoncho profesor de matemáticas, que era la asignatura que nos tocaba, me mandó a un pupitre al fondo, al lado de una chica con trenzas y el pelo fucsia.

-¡Es verdad! Te pusieron con mi hermana-

-Si, tuve suerte, la única persona decente en toda la clase-

-Y pensar que ahora ya no está entre nosotros…-

-¡La muy petarda! Mira que irse a la playita y no avisarme!!-

-Dímelo a mí, además soy su hermano-.

En fin, continuemos:

La chica de pelo fucsia me sonrió ampliamente y me dijo:

-Hola! Me llamo Violeta, pero me llaman Lila- seguro que su madre se llama rosa y su padre Amarillo, pensé, pero no lo dije por educación.

-o porque estabas acojonada-

-un poco las dos cosas, la verdad-.

-yo… yo me llamo Cecilia- cortesía de mi "querida" bisabuela, que dios la acoja en su seno ¡y que no la devuelva!- pero me llaman Ceni-

-¿Ceci?-

-No, Ceni, de Cenicienta, ya me he acostumbrado y me suena bien-

-¿por qué te llaman así?

-¿no es evidente? Soy torpe y…-

-Ah! Jajaja, por cierto, me gusta tu peinado, es muy…Grease-

-¿Grease?-

-¡Sí!- gritó entusiasmada, yo escondí la cabeza detrás del estuche- ¿no has visto esos rizados a lo escarola? Además tienes hojitas- Sí, me estaba comparando toda entusiasmada con una escarola, si si, estaba y está como una regadera, ahí fue cuando empecé a quitarme palitos y hojas del pelo.

Cuando el montoncito corría peligro de derrumbarse inminentemente como la montaña de tangas de mi abuela…

-Eh! Alto! Para para ¡¿la montaña de tangas de tu abuela?!-

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Es muy moderna, hace colección-.

-Umm, me parece que me va a encantar conocer a tu abuela-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!¡depravado que es mi abuela! Todavía la vieja del sexto, a lo mejor dejaba de dar la vara, siempre he pensado que era eso lo que necesitaba…-

-Mejor déjalo, esta me acaba usando de gigoló-

A lo que iba, cuando el montoncito estaba a punto de derrumbarse, tocó el estridente timbre, salvación y condena, que acababa con una tortura y empezaba con otra. Me levanté seguida por mi nueva y primera amiga y fuimos hacia la clase de inglés que era la que nos tocaba, mientras yo giraba la cabeza continuamente al oír comentarios no muy agradables sobre mí y/o mi pelo Lila me iba contando todo lo que necesitaba saber (según ella) de cada una de las personas que pasaban:

-guarra, guarra, chulito, sin cerebro, macarra, pijo de mierda…-

Me sorprendía sobre todo porque lo estaba diciendo en alto y no se cortaba un pelo, pese a las miradas fulminantes que le dedicaban.

Pero en un instante el tiempo se paró, ¿sabéis estas imágenes en las películas cuando el y la prota se cruzan y parece que le has dado a algún botón del mando porque va lento? Pues eso me pasó a mí.

Si lo hubieseis visto…

-Ejem, ejem-

-¿qué? Es lo que pensé-

-Grrr-

-pobrecito, j eje-

Entonces me miró y con lo pazguata que era en esa época casi me estampo con otro chico, total que se rió de mí.

-Pero eso ya no te pasa ¿no?-

-No, ahora tengo un truco para mantener la cordura frente a… bueno, me entendéis, ¡Rappel en tanga! Intentadlo chicas, funciona, no es muy agradable, pero quien algo quiere algo le cuesta…-

Acabadas las clases de la mañana sin ningún incidente digno de mención me informaron que estaría en la habitación de Lila, seguro que lo había pedido, y de otra chica que no conocía: la 013.

-Uhh! ¡qué mal rollito!-

-¿Sabes que el sarcasmo se te da fatal? -

-¿Eingh?-

-nah, déjalo-

Llegamos a nuestra habitación después de comer, era bastante amplia, decorada a la antigua como el resto del colegio, con 3 camas de hierro, altas y con dosel en la pared de la derecha y dos mesas grandes de madera oscura con 4 sillas enfrente, completaban la habitación un armario de 3 puertas de la misma madera, una estantería de hierro colgada y dos grandes ventanales frente a la puerta con su balconcito, sus macetas, sus flores, sus cebollas… ¡¿cebollas?!

-Eh…Lila…-la llamé con miedo-¿qué hacen unas cebollas plantadas en el balcón?- mi tono de voz tomó un matiz de histeria.

-Son para espantar zombies, como es la habitación número 13…-

Pegué un respingo cuando una voz salió de detrás de la cortina de una cama.

-Ah! Mira Ceni esta es Lola, nuestra compañera de cuarto- dijo Lila mientras movía la cortina y dejaba ver a una chica cabeza abajo muy alta y delgada, con enormes gafas redondas y un pelo que le llegaría al menos hasta el culo y, ojo al dato, ¡color verde-moco-fluorescente!

Se levantó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, se puso al lado de mi otra compañera y pude observar, con horror, que pese a ser físicamente muy distintas las dos estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón, el en latín definido "frikius máximus". Con lo normalita que yo era…

-Eras-

-culpa vuestra, que sois una mala influencia ¬¬-

-¿mala influencia yo? Venga ya, con lo tranquilo y formalito que soy-

-si claro, tan tranquilo como Lola tocando la batería o Fernando Alonso conduciendo con una guindilla en el culo, no te fastidia…-

En fin, que la cara que tuve que poner debió de ser esa típica de "dios mío donde me he ido a meter yo".

-Oye ¿estás bien?- me dijo Loca, digo Lola pasándome una mano por la cara- Oye que lo de los zombies era broma ¿eh?- menudo alivio (nótese el sarcasmo)- que sólo es mi cena favorita, ¡oye! ¡Chica!- no reaccionaba así que se quitó las gafas para mirarme de cerca- ¡Ahhhh!-

Casi me rompe los tímpanos.

-¿qué pasa Lola?- dijo Lila (esto va a ser un lío)

-¡No te asustes pero creo que tu amiga tiene Spattergroit!-

-Has vuelto a leer Harry Potter ¿verdad?- contestó tranquilamente-¡son pecas! No te preocupes Ceni, ella es así-

¿Es así? ¡¿Es así?! ¡ES ASÍ!

Ahí fue cuando me caí a la cama desmayada, me iba a costar acostumbrarme.

-Eh! Despierta!- Oí que me llamaban, me di la vuelta.

-¡Qué ya es por la mañana! ¿no ves que hay luz?- ¿esta no se ha parado ha pensar que tengo los ojos cerrados?

-Ponle una cebolla en la nariz Loli ya verás como despierta- Dijo la primera voz, abrí los ojos asustada antes de que me plantaran una cebolla en la nariz.

-Ya te has despertado que bien- Pero ¿qué es esto? Pensé, ni un perdona por despertarte, por asustarte, porque estamos locas… que falta de educación.

-Venga vístete que hay que desayunar y no podemos llegar tarde a clase- ¿y por qué no?

-Grr…déjame cinco minutitos más mami- dicho esto me volví a dar la vuelta, vale, confieso que por las mañanas no estoy muy perspicaz pero comprendedme, el día anterior fue muy duro.

-vamos Bella Durmiente, que quizá tu príncipe de cabellos de oro esté allí- me levanté como si tuviera un resorte ante las palabras de Lila.

-¿¿qué??-

-Esa misma cara se le puso a Lola-

-no me cambies de tema ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Esto… es que siempre me fueron más los rubios, tu eres…-

-El que quedaba ¿no? Pues que sepas que puedo tener a cualquiera, tu que te has creído, ¡ha!-

-Disculpadme un rato que ya se ha hecho el ofendido, es como un niño, voy a consolarle 8)-

después de unos minutos vuelve con el chico como unas castañuelas

Ya está, esta vez me ha costado que se alegre, no le bastaba conmigo al tío, no, el además quería entradas para ver el Madrid-Barça , ¿qué tendrá ese Guti que no tenga yo?

Ah sí, es verdad, que es una rubia despampanante.


	2. Cenicienta anteriormente conocida

PRÓLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, vivía una bella princesa que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su príncipe azul. Un día, a lo lejos, en una colina, un caballo blanco iba hacia ella. En su lomo un caballero con su brillante armadura deseaba con todas sus ganas llegar y vivir siempre felices para siempre.  
Sí amigos, esa era yo.  
-Hey hey, rebobina Ceni. ¿de verdad crees que los lectores se van a creer esa trola?-  
-Sólo estaba... adornándolo un poco.-  
-¿un poco? Si al caballero sólo le faltan rizos rubios para ser mariposón.-  
-Ups.-  
-¿No irías a ponerle rizos rubios, verdad?-  
-...jejejeje. Vaale, esta bien, lo contare de verdad.-  
-Si asi es mucho más divertido!te acuerdas de cuando...-  
-Shh! No hagas como los chistes, no cuentes el final-  
-¡Ay! Me has pisado-  
-Lo sé. ¿me dejas empezar de nuevo?-  
-Sí claro, pisa el embrague y...-  
-Ainss, ni caso, bueno allá va, alguna vez me interrumpirá pero bueno..-  
Me llamo Cenicienta y esta es mi increíble pero cierta historia.

Capítulo 1: Cenicienta. Anteriormente conocida como la chica invisible.

Empecemos por el principio, hace dos años, a finales de verano, yo vivía con mi abuela en un pisito en la ciudad. No tenía más familia y su pensión no daba para mucho, pero yo de siempre fui muy inteligente y con mucho trabajo y una vida social nula conseguí una beca para un internado elitista que, con un poco de suerte me ayudaría a conseguir mi carrera de psicología en la universidad.

-¿Querías ser psicóloga? ¡Pero si estás loca!-

-Ya estamos, sí quería ser psicóloga para entender a la gente, ayudarla y saber porque no encajaba-

-oh venga, pues mira a lo que has llegado ahora…-

-¡¿quieres callarte?! Ya estamos otra vez con la manía de empezar las cosas por el final-

-Como si tú no empezaras los libros por el final… -

-eso es… diferente, y déjame seguir que a este paso al final del libro tendré parkinson y mi letra será todavía peor-

-vale, sigue-

Veamos, por esa época yo era una despreocupada y despampanante rubia que… ¡deja de mirarme así! Ya sé que no era tan despampanante ni tan rubia…

-Eras una pelirroja, pecosa y paliducha…

Plaff, colleja al canto.

-Ni que tu fueras Mister Cuenca ¬¬-

-¡No! ¡Mucho mejor!! Si era yo un morenazo, con cuerpo de escándalo y unos ojazos grises ¡eh! No me mires con esa cara que me das miedo (¡parece una gata en celo!)-

-Grrrrr...-

Se hace el "silencio" y después de un rato…

(Colocándose la camisa)

-Vaya, va a ser más difícil esto de lo que parecía, siempre me distraes…

-¿Yo…? Pero si yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una salida-

-No me mires con esa cara de cervatillo degollado… (Que me pone mucho)-

-¡ay madre! Más no, por dios, ¡que estoy cansado!-

-Por ahora lo dejaré porque hay que escribir la historia-

-Ufff-

-Todavía no cantes victoria. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí:

Septiembre llegó con su frío, sus libros nuevos/de 2ª mano, sus hojas caídas y sus caídas sin hojas, y en realidad con hojas también.

Sí, amigos míos, soy tan torpe y gafe que justo antes de emprender mi lucha con todas esas Barbies de plástico y labios de borde de bidé a lo Yola Berrocal, y de gilipollas afeminados con implantes de gomina en el cerebro…

-Respira, Ceni-

Uff, lo siento, es que me pierdo. El caso es que al bajar del autobús me enredé con los cordones y me caí de narices en un montón de hojas y ramitas secas con tan mala suerte (que raro) de que se me cayó la mochila con los libros en un charco de al lado, vamos que entre esto y que después tuve que correr para que el memo amargado del conductor no se llevara mis maletas (adrede, le vi las intenciones) llegue a clase tarde, con el pelo como un nido de estorninos y la mochila chorreando barro.

-Deberíais haberla visto, todavía tengo la foto que le hice…-

-¡Foto! ¡Qué foto!-

-Un inocente recuerdo… ¿no te lo comenté?-

-Te mataría…-

-Si no estuviese tan bueno-

-Grr!!-

Bueno, el caso es que al menos después de esta mala impresión, a quien pretendo engañar, las demás también fueron malas.

Al llegar, el rechoncho profesor de matemáticas, que era la asignatura que nos tocaba, me mandó a un pupitre al fondo, al lado de una chica con trenzas y el pelo fucsia.

-¡Es verdad! Te pusieron con mi hermana-

-Si, tuve suerte, la única persona decente en toda la clase-

-Y pensar que ahora ya no está entre nosotros…-

-¡La muy petarda! Mira que irse a la playita y no avisarme!!-

-Dímelo a mí, además soy su hermano-.

En fin, continuemos:

La chica de pelo fucsia me sonrió ampliamente y me dijo:

-Hola! Me llamo Violeta, pero me llaman Lila- seguro que su madre se llama rosa y su padre Amarillo, pensé, pero no lo dije por educación.

-o porque estabas acojonada-

-un poco las dos cosas, la verdad-.

-yo… yo me llamo Cecilia- cortesía de mi "querida" bisabuela, que dios la acoja en su seno ¡y que no la devuelva!- pero me llaman Ceni-

-¿Ceci?-

-No, Ceni, de Cenicienta, ya me he acostumbrado y me suena bien-

-¿por qué te llaman así?

-¿no es evidente? Soy torpe y…-

-Ah! Jajaja, por cierto, me gusta tu peinado, es muy…Grease-

-¿Grease?-

-¡Sí!- gritó entusiasmada, yo escondí la cabeza detrás del estuche- ¿no has visto esos rizados a lo escarola? Además tienes hojitas- Sí, me estaba comparando toda entusiasmada con una escarola, si si, estaba y está como una regadera, ahí fue cuando empecé a quitarme palitos y hojas del pelo.

Cuando el montoncito corría peligro de derrumbarse inminentemente como la montaña de tangas de mi abuela…

-Eh! Alto! Para para ¡¿la montaña de tangas de tu abuela?!-

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Es muy moderna, hace colección-.

-Umm, me parece que me va a encantar conocer a tu abuela-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!¡depravado que es mi abuela! Todavía la vieja del sexto, a lo mejor dejaba de dar la vara, siempre he pensado que era eso lo que necesitaba…-

-Mejor déjalo, esta me acaba usando de gigoló-

A lo que iba, cuando el montoncito estaba a punto de derrumbarse, tocó el estridente timbre, salvación y condena, que acababa con una tortura y empezaba con otra. Me levanté seguida por mi nueva y primera amiga y fuimos hacia la clase de inglés que era la que nos tocaba, mientras yo giraba la cabeza continuamente al oír comentarios no muy agradables sobre mí y/o mi pelo Lila me iba contando todo lo que necesitaba saber (según ella) de cada una de las personas que pasaban:

-guarra, guarra, chulito, sin cerebro, macarra, pijo de mierda…-

Me sorprendía sobre todo porque lo estaba diciendo en alto y no se cortaba un pelo, pese a las miradas fulminantes que le dedicaban.

Pero en un instante el tiempo se paró, ¿sabéis estas imágenes en las películas cuando el y la prota se cruzan y parece que le has dado a algún botón del mando porque va lento? Pues eso me pasó a mí.

Si lo hubieseis visto…

-Ejem, ejem-

-¿qué? Es lo que pensé-

-Grrr-

-pobrecito, j eje-

Entonces me miró y con lo pazguata que era en esa época casi me estampo con otro chico, total que se rió de mí.

-Pero eso ya no te pasa ¿no?-

-No, ahora tengo un truco para mantener la cordura frente a… bueno, me entendéis, ¡Rappel en tanga! Intentadlo chicas, funciona, no es muy agradable, pero quien algo quiere algo le cuesta…-

Acabadas las clases de la mañana sin ningún incidente digno de mención me informaron que estaría en la habitación de Lila, seguro que lo había pedido, y de otra chica que no conocía: la 013.

-Uhh! ¡qué mal rollito!-

-¿Sabes que el sarcasmo se te da fatal? -

-¿Eingh?-

-nah, déjalo-

Llegamos a nuestra habitación después de comer, era bastante amplia, decorada a la antigua como el resto del colegio, con 3 camas de hierro, altas y con dosel en la pared de la derecha y dos mesas grandes de madera oscura con 4 sillas enfrente, completaban la habitación un armario de 3 puertas de la misma madera, una estantería de hierro colgada y dos grandes ventanales frente a la puerta con su balconcito, sus macetas, sus flores, sus cebollas… ¡¿cebollas?!

-Eh…Lila…-la llamé con miedo-¿qué hacen unas cebollas plantadas en el balcón?- mi tono de voz tomó un matiz de histeria.

-Son para espantar zombies, como es la habitación número 13…-

Pegué un respingo cuando una voz salió de detrás de la cortina de una cama.

-Ah! Mira Ceni esta es Lola, nuestra compañera de cuarto- dijo Lila mientras movía la cortina y dejaba ver a una chica cabeza abajo muy alta y delgada, con enormes gafas redondas y un pelo que le llegaría al menos hasta el culo y, ojo al dato, ¡color verde-moco-fluorescente!

Se levantó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, se puso al lado de mi otra compañera y pude observar, con horror, que pese a ser físicamente muy distintas las dos estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón, el en latín definido "frikius máximus". Con lo normalita que yo era…

-Eras-

-culpa vuestra, que sois una mala influencia ¬¬-

-¿mala influencia yo? Venga ya, con lo tranquilo y formalito que soy-

-si claro, tan tranquilo como Lola tocando la batería o Fernando Alonso conduciendo con una guindilla en el culo, no te fastidia…-

En fin, que la cara que tuve que poner debió de ser esa típica de "dios mío donde me he ido a meter yo".

-Oye ¿estás bien?- me dijo Loca, digo Lola pasándome una mano por la cara- Oye que lo de los zombies era broma ¿eh?- menudo alivio (nótese el sarcasmo)- que sólo es mi cena favorita, ¡oye! ¡Chica!- no reaccionaba así que se quitó las gafas para mirarme de cerca- ¡Ahhhh!-

Casi me rompe los tímpanos.

-¿qué pasa Lola?- dijo Lila (esto va a ser un lío)

-¡No te asustes pero creo que tu amiga tiene Spattergroit!-

-Has vuelto a leer Harry Potter ¿verdad?- contestó tranquilamente-¡son pecas! No te preocupes Ceni, ella es así-

¿Es así? ¡¿Es así?! ¡ES ASÍ!

Ahí fue cuando me caí a la cama desmayada, me iba a costar acostumbrarme.

-Eh! Despierta!- Oí que me llamaban, me di la vuelta.

-¡Qué ya es por la mañana! ¿no ves que hay luz?- ¿esta no se ha parado ha pensar que tengo los ojos cerrados?

-Ponle una cebolla en la nariz Loli ya verás como despierta- Dijo la primera voz, abrí los ojos asustada antes de que me plantaran una cebolla en la nariz.

-Ya te has despertado que bien- Pero ¿qué es esto? Pensé, ni un perdona por despertarte, por asustarte, porque estamos locas… que falta de educación.

-Venga vístete que hay que desayunar y no podemos llegar tarde a clase- ¿y por qué no?

-Grr…déjame cinco minutitos más mami- dicho esto me volví a dar la vuelta, vale, confieso que por las mañanas no estoy muy perspicaz pero comprendedme, el día anterior fue muy duro.

-vamos Bella Durmiente, que quizá tu príncipe de cabellos de oro esté allí- me levanté como si tuviera un resorte ante las palabras de Lila.

-¿¿qué??-

-Esa misma cara se le puso a Lola-

-no me cambies de tema ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Esto… es que siempre me fueron más los rubios, tu eres…-

-El que quedaba ¿no? Pues que sepas que puedo tener a cualquiera, tu que te has creído, ¡ha!-

-Disculpadme un rato que ya se ha hecho el ofendido, es como un niño, voy a consolarle 8)-

después de unos minutos vuelve con el chico como unas castañuelas

Ya está, esta vez me ha costado que se alegre, no le bastaba conmigo al tío, no, el además quería entradas para ver el Madrid-Barça , ¿qué tendrá ese Guti que no tenga yo?

Ah sí, es verdad, que es una rubia despampanante.  
Total que me levanté, y me preparé a conciencia para intentar mejorar, sin éxito la impresión del día anterior.  
-¿Qué tenemos a primera?  
-Umm…matemáticas y después lengua y literatura- contestó con tono de asco Lila mirando el horario.  
-me encanta lengua- dije, y era verdad, siempre me había gustado leer y escribir, lengua era para mí la asignatura perfecta.  
-puff, como se nota que todavía no te ha dado clase el señor "hoja-de-papel-de-periódico-arrugado-  
-¿el señor qué?-  
- hoja-de-papel-de-periódico-arrugado- respondió ahora la del pelo verde a mi derecha, muy deprisa, como si fuese un trabalenguas.  
-¿Por qué lo llamáis así?  
-Hay muchas leyendas sobre eso- siguió diciendo Lola, pero esta vez despacio, en voz baja y con tono de misterio, sin darnos cuenta fuimos haciendo un círculo (si es que a eso se le puede llamar círculo) y agachando las cabezas.  
-Unos dicen que porque tiene todo el despacho empapelado con recortes de periódicos que mencionan ovnis- (esto cada vez se parecía mas al programa de Iker Jiménez)- otros dicen que mató a un alumno y lo enterró debajo de una pila de periódicos viejos en un garaje…-  
-Y todos saben que es por el parecido- cortó Violeta cuando pareció cansarse de sus tonterías- También has visto a Iker Jiménez otra vez ¿verdad?-  
(No lo dije…)  
Esta asintió.  
-Mira que te lo he dicho, pues la próxima vez que escribas un mensaje para los extraterrestres con gasolina en el jardín no te cubriré con la directora.  
-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- no me escucharon  
-¡NO!! Por favor ¡ET tiene que estar vivo!-  
-Asúmelo ET esta muerto- dijo Lila con cara de psicópata. Lola se tiró al suelo con los ojos como platos aumentados aún más por sus gafas redondas y, balanceándose hacia delante y detrás abrazándose las piernas murmuraba constantemente:  
-ET esta vivo. ET esta vivo. Yo sé que esta vivo. ¡Tiene que estar vivo! ¡ET! ¿Dónde estas? ¡vuelve!!-  
Ahí sí que me quedé helada. Pero Violeta no me dejó estar así mucho tiempo, me agarró del brazo y arrastrándome dijo:  
-No te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida-  
Y ella con su habitual cara risueña y yo todavía atontada y balbuceando algo que sonaba como (P-pero) bajamos a desayunar.  
Llegamos al comedor, estaba ya todo lleno y fuimos a una mesa del fondo, por los grabados, dibujos de ovnis, marcas de fuego lo que parecía una especie de moco verde científicamente llamado flubber debía ser en la que siempre se sentaban.  
Al llegar mi nueva amiga se puso a mirar a todas partes antes de sentarse, incluso al techo.  
-¿qué haces?- ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.  
-emm, nada nada, pero tu también deberías mirar- me fui a sentar agotada de sus paranoias.  
-¿por qué? Ah!! Me cagüen la p…- pegué un bote al sentir un dolor repentino y punzante en el… ejem trasero.  
-¡chinchetas!- seguí gritando- la madre que los parió-  
Lila que no me había visto nunca enfadada primero se asustó un poco y después volvió la vista a una mesa casi en la esquina contraria en la derecha. Al verla yo también miré hacia allí y me encontré a dos chicos morenos, que leches chicos imbéciles con todas las letras partiéndose de risa palmeándole la espalda a otro más bajito y rechoncho de pelo castaño los tres partiéndose de risa y al lado de ellos aaay mi amado príncipe con cara de inmensa preocupación.  
¿Seguro que estaba preocupado? Porque yo recuerdo verle riéndose con los demás.  
-Cállate o te castigaré ¬¬-  
-jaja ¿castigarme tú? Esa sí que es buena…-  
-ya verás Muahahahahahahahaaah  
-¡Ah!! ¡Esa cara no, por dios, que ya la conozco!  
"Después de un rato los dos agotados…de perseguirse malpensados"  
-ya te pillaré. Sigamos que ya empieza lo bueno…

La pelirrosa y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a la mesa de los subnormales aquellos, en realidad Lila solo pudo seguirme porque yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.  
A medio camino me paró, con cara de angustia tranquilizadora (si, esa cara existe) y me dijo:  
-Ceni, yo creo que no deberías ir, solo es una broma…-  
-Y por la manera que miraste a todas partes antes de sentarte os hacen muchas ¿verdad?-  
-bueno… tampoco tantas… solo es que tu eres nueva y claro…-  
-Lila no te creía yo tan cobardica, que yo era de esas, pero esta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.¡Con mi trasero o mi pelo no se mete nadie!- (luego sabría que lo dije demasiado alto)  
-Les tienes aprecio eh-  
-Sí la verdad es que sí-  
Lila rió tranquilamente.  
-Pero esa no es la cuestión, ¡no vamos a dejar que nos pisoteen!-  
-¡sí!-  
-¡ni que se crean más que nosotras!  
-¡¡sí!!-  
-¡y me vas a regalar tu peluche de pikachu!!  
-¡¡Sí!! Espera un momento, ¡No!!-  
-ah, se siente, ya me lo dijiste. Y ahora vamos-.  
-¡vamos!- Lila se hinchó como un pavo, puso los brazos en jarras y se dispuso a ir, pero la sujeté.- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Ejem, Lils no saques pecho que queda mal, además creo que se te ha saltado un botón-.  
-uy es verdad. Jeje no pasa nada, ale vamos- ¡ni con eso pasa vergüenza! Pensé, ¡esta chica no es humana! ¡ah! ¡extraterrestre! ¡¡ah!! ¡¡Parezco Lola!!  
Llegamos a la mesa y nos miraron entre risas.  
-Vaya Lil parece que tu amiguita te ha convencido para venir- dijo uno de los chicos, uno pelirrojo delgado. Todos le palmeaban la espalda a uno más bajito y regordete, con cara de baboso estúpido. Debía ser el artífice de la bromita.  
-¿os creéis muy graciosos? Porque no lo sois- dije con la cara del color de mi pelo, iracunda.  
-y tampoco muy originales, hay que ver que broma más cutre Miki- dijo Lila dirigiéndose al rubio gordito.  
-No te preocupes peque- ¿y esas confianzas?- la mía será la siguiente y te prometo que será muy novedosa.-  
-Te advierto que como tú o alguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos nos vuelva a hacer una bromita más…- empecé a decirle al chico moreno que había hablado antes, el cual parecía el líder del grupo.  
-¿qué? ¿qué nos vais a hacer?- dijo esta vez mi príncipe, con una voz que a mí se me antojó muy sugestiva. Ains que no le haría yo, pensé, total que menos mal que vino Lola porque me atonté. Espera, ¿he dicho menos mal? No, definitivamente no es esa la expresión, lo correcto es "la loca vino a acabar de ca…esto, fastidiarla".  
Debió de contagiarse del espíritu de la pelea, porque vino pisando fuerte, literalmente. Intentaba, me parece, crear efecto "Hulk" dando pisotones en el suelo acompañada del pelo verde.  
Puso voz grave (consiguiendo solamente que le saliera un gallo) y dijo:  
-¡¿qué pasa aquí?!- después tosió atragantada mientras los demás reían, incluida Lils, ¡traidora! Y yo me quedé, ¿habéis visto cuando a los dibujos japoneses les ponen los ojos en blanco y una gran gota a un lado de la cara? Pues esa cara se me quedó a mí.  
Y Lola, no contenta con la absurda impresión que les había causado, y el poco miedo que les había infundado cambió su actitud a lo Hulk, por una más Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan o al estilo del camarero del chino de la calle el percebe.  
-jajajaja, es verdad ¿Cómo era ese ataque suyo? ¿el ataque de la grulla muerta? ¿o era el del pulpo enredado?-  
-en realidad era el del cangrejo ruso… se lo pregunté el otro día, me dijo que había perfeccionado "su arte" y que ya sabía hacer "el oso irritado"-.  
-Nunca cambiará-  
-no, mira que estancarse en el oso… mola mucho más el pingüino patizambo…-  
-¡¿eh?!-


End file.
